Thae'il
Aufh-Mokwu Qwa Thae'il '(/ɑθmɒk/ /kɜ:/ /ta:ɪl/) ��, also known as '''Thae '(/ta:ɪ/) ��, is a Star Animal, a race of extraterrestrial animals with all kinds of other-worldly abilities. Thae'ils one and only purpose in life is to seek fun, no matter what consequences that pursuit might entail. A terrific personality reader, this young man has an idea of how to get others to fall for his taunts and what type of comments will destabilize and enrage even the most tranquil of people, taking advantage of his target's moment of emotional irrationality to direct them towards something else, setting up the pieces the way he'd like them to be. Thae hates feeling trapped and will often defy rules just for the sake of disobeying, in a backwards display of power and sovereignty over oneself. Though he's not one to start a fight with others for no reason (unless he's bored and needs something to do), Thae'il will never back down from a challenge, standing up for his huge ego without a second thought and gladly demanding a prize in case he wins. A pro at disappearing before things go too bad, Thae is quite whimsical in the context of, that he comes, goes and does as he pleases, no warnings, no respect for privacy, just the pursuit of entertainment and personal gain. Canon Brought back to the homeworld after the Comet Chasers had been decimated by the Emperor Lionel's army in the conflict known as The Animal Uprising, Thae was, together with the rest of the surviving children, indoctrinated and trained to be the worst he could be for a very young age. After slaying his own wife to end the conflict, the already maddened emperor had lost his mind completely, setting off in a thirst for revenge against the universe itself. He gathered the remaining Star Animals to be world destroyers, employing their innate powers and abilities to bring entire civilizations to ruin, without regard for any life, resources or balance. Raised to be loyal to that purpose, the young generation had been honed with the worst character traits, motivations and ambitions possible, most becoming selfish, chaos-loving beasts, hell-bent into doing as they please and bringing forth the end of the universe, little by little. As the embodiment of mayhem itself, like many of his brethren, Thae has only known war and devastation, enjoying setting up races against each other, starting conflicts just for the fun of it and anticipating the moment the planets themselves would nuke each other into stardust. Doing so is his job, even if sometimes the repetition of it might get boring, his job is at the same time his only chance at entertainment, continuously spreading chaos through the universe in groups of 8-ish, destroying the world, then getting deployed on the next. Maybe that's why when things had gotten a bit different than usual at the Earth of Section Untouched-mission, Thae had found himself wanting it to last longer than it normally did... Deployed to a human girl, Gunter, with a powerful stare capable of causing someone physical pain and remaining in a kind of 'pet' position, Thae had grown to enjoy his interactions with her, seeing the whole thing as some kind of challenge and trying harder and harder to effectively get under her skin. His mission still stood of course but in second-plane. This was too fun of an opportunity to let it end quickly and he's not trying as hard because there's no real reason to. It's entertaining and this dynamic shall be maintained until it grows dull. It's not like being a pet was allll that bad anyway, to be honest, it was a welcome change of pace from all the constant fighting. Theme Song Trivia * Thae's faceclaim is (2)YOU from Dear Vocalist. * Thae'il was originally created for CherryRoseLotus never started role-play: [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/help-my-pets-are-trying-to-take-over-the-universe.179394/ ''Tails, Collars and Universal Destruction'']. As such, most of the setting and species lore is CherryRoseLotus' and has been built upon without contradicting the source material. Similarly, the members of Thae's World-destroyer squad are all character concepts created by the other potential players of the roleplay. * Said squad members are: Chester (Golden Retriever that can eat anything), Kenta (Nightmare-inducing bunny), Kogura (Gazelle with surveillance abilities), Alexandra (Decay-inducing Fruit Bat), Olivia (Hypnotic voice Owl), Elendil (Double-Personality Dove) and Toma (Bad Luck Raven). They're less like a cohesive group and more like just a bunch of individuals together in the same mission, yet with completely different goals and/or loyalties towards the tasks given. If one of them were to mess up, the rest of the group was expected to leave them behind to die, only guaranteeing that the mission would not suffer with their un-professionalism. Species Traits: * Star Animals are strongly energy-based creatures, with physiology that can be comparable to a mini nuclear reactor. They will naturally leak harmless radiation like an aura, that intensifies the more they use their abilities. It can also become visible if prompted by certain emotions, mostly fluster and similars. They're also able to smell said energy leak, each possessing their own unique smell related to what their abilities are. Other kinds of individuals and objects that function similarly will also have their own scent signature that a Star Animal could easily track and distinguish them by. * They bleed a midnight-blue/purple mix that's akin to watching a galaxy reflected on water. If for some reason, someone was to taste it, it would have strong hints of spice before fading into a soul-chilling extremely minty flavor unlike any other at the very end. * The only state in which a Star Animal will not leak their contained energy is when in their animal forms, called Animal Shells, which functions a bit as a battery-saving mode, interrupting any kind of power loss. On the other hand, it is when a Star Animal is the most vulnerable as the radiation aura functions as extra protection from impacting forces, making them more resistant than most races. A Star Animal inside their shell is not much different for the Earth version of what they are, being just as prone to diseases and death as an actual animal. * Remaining on their Animal Shells for a span of 24 hours will start to weaken their ability to properly use their powers due to the energy leak itself being weakened. Being low energy will lock a Star Animal inside their shells until they can rest to recharge. Forcing it beyond this point will cause an instant blackout. * Animal Shells can have two different states, which can be comparable to the plasma and solid physical states, but not exactly. The solid-state is a Star Animal's weapon of choice, which, just as their 'attire' is developed and honed throughout their lives, 'growing' together with them. The process is passive and involuntary, strongly tied to a Star Animal's personality and preferences. One can say that the conjunct attire+weapon is an accurate visual expression of who they really are. * Duo to being, in-fact, their Animal Shell, losing or breaking a Star Animal's weapon is condemning them to '''a fate worse than death. On top of being like a battery-saving mode, the Animal Shell is also the thing that allows a Star Animal to release their stored energy in small bursts instead of all at once. As such, losing/breaking it will make it so that every new attempt to use their abilities will be done at full power and burn through their reserves so quick that they inevitably blackout afterwards. Every. Single. Time. Effectively rendering that Star Animal useless for life. The Character: * Thae himself stands at 5' 10'' ''(155 cm) tall in his usual humanoid form, and about 1' 9 (57 cm) as a fox, which is 3' 7'' ''(121 cm) in full length, 1' 3 (40 cm) just for the tail. The fox form is almost indistinguishable from an actual normal fox, if not for the ethereal shadowy mist appearance of it, especially the tail, which end is incredibly hard to pinpoint and seems to simply disperse in the air after him. * The name, Aufh-Mokwu Qwa Thae'il, is actually less than a name a more of a title, bestowed upon him after graduation from Camp Training. It stands for 'The Dark Comet of Mayhem and Conflict', with Thae'il meaning 'Dark Comet'. Other names include Void Star, Anti-Wishgranter, Disharmony Mayhem Incarnate and Whisperer of Doom. He's also mentioned to himself as the master-inciter, master-trickster and the master of chill before. * Officially, the Star Animal's actual age is unknown even to himself as Thae's way to count the passage of time is happening-based and not time-based. If asked, his answer will be 'Junior camp plus Five thousand, Six hundred and twenty-four missions as of currently' and any new time spent on Earth will be counted at every New Year adding a number of 'Earth years' to the end of the counting. He's thought to be somewhere in-between 570 and 2900 years old. * Thae'ils abilities include levitation, light-speed stepping (super-speed), a shadow form that can mix itself with other shadows (Darkness Mimicry/Shadow-dive) and shadow manipulation while in that form. He's also unique from other Star Animals due to being able to absorb starlight and use it as a source of energy, cutting the need for food consumption altogether. It's important to note that despite the sun being considered a star, its light is too strong for Thae and will cause him to 'overheat', as his body is unable to regulate the increase in internal heat fast enough to avoid painful feedback. * Being a fox, Thae will fall ill if he was to consume anything with chocolate or grapes/raisins, independent of the form in which it was consumed. Due to his physiology, it is also ill-advised to consume anything highly flammable (ex, alcoholic beverages) or capable of resulting in a volatile reaction, as there is a chance he'd simply detonate unable to hold the rampaging amounts of energy. * Other weaknesses include a sensibility to strong lights in shadow form, emphasizing the need for a shadow despite his own to dive into for safety; The possibility of running low on energy, which would interrupt the ability to super-speed immediately and the fact that while more resilient than normal, Thae's body is not immune to any subsequent high-speed collisions not fully-immune to the air pressure around him, very capable of harming himself badly in case he was to overdo it. * His weapon, nicknamed 'The Claw', is a gold war-scythe seemingly made of an outer earthly metallic alloy, snaked around with inscriptions in a mix of Hieroglyphs, Hebrew and Korean together, something composed of squiggles alternated with less subjective drawings, multiple lines and unexplainable pauses/overlaps, old Star Animal language, that Thae'il himself has long forgotten how to read or speak. It's allegedly some kind of fable, with a moral that encourages constantly moving on, completely disregarding one's past. The translucent black cloth that's tied in-between the blade's end and pole's start doesn't seem to be affected by gravity as one would expect it to, always flowing upwards towards the ends of the polearm no matter the position. Psychology: * Ever since he's learned the specifics behind how portals and teleporters work, Thae'il has been terrified of spatial displacements and the off-chance that something goes wrong while he is mid-transit in one of those things. There's always the risk of portal cuts, incorrect reassembly or even getting lost in the dimension in-between the exit points and it is scary. He calls these possibilities being stuck in a state of 'non-existence' and has a rather irrational fear, if not full-on phobia towards it. Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Extraterrestrial